Late
by Mr.Freckles
Summary: this is a story about Tom Hiddleston from Thor, avengers,etc. he is a teacher at a high school. he meets an interesting girl, who happens to be one of is his student. what'll happen read to find out. it is rated M for later taboo romance and maybe sexual content. also there are no thor characters wouldn't let me continue with out picking category. picked it because of the actor.
1. Chapter 1: late

late

"wait! I said wait!" Erin called out bursting through the door. Damn it all, she thought as she quickly ran over to her bike hopping on and ridding off as fast as she could. It was the first day of senior year, and Erin had missed the bus. It wasn't unlike her, though she had hoped her blundering days were over. However, little did she know what was to come.

When she arrived at the school she tided up her bike and lunged through the school door moving with great hast.

"I'm here!" she shouted as she fumbled into the classroom desperately trying to catch her breath. Laughter filed the class, and Erin became embarrassed when she noticed she was still in her pajamas (a Loki tank-top, with avenger character print pants) once again she'd be know as the nerd of the school.

"hey Erin" a familiar voice called. When Erin looked up she realized it was her friend Lillian. Thank god, she thought, a familiar face. She took her seat next to Lillian and they talked, they were so caught up in conversation they didn't notice the tall, curly haired man walk into the room, until his voice caused Erin's jaw to drop. There is no way, it couldn't be. She turned around to see him standing in front of the teachers desk with his clip board.

"nyu" she chirped which caused everyone to stare as she hid behind her face behind her text book. She couldn't believe it, tom Hiddleston, the tom Hiddleston was going to be her instructor. She couldn't understand it, why would he be.

"are you okay, your making that noise" Lillian asked

"I'm fine, nyu" she was about to cry ",I cant help it"

she made that sound when she was nervous or other wise embarrassed. Problem was making that noise made her even more embarrassed.

"nyu" she jumped to her feet, facing down.

"may I be excused?, nyu" she was on the verge of tears

"alright, but hurry back" Mr. Hiddleston exclaimed with a hint of concern in his voice.

"thank you, nyu. I will nyu" and like that she was out the door she had to calm herself down otherwise they wouldn't go away. She got a drink of water and slapped her checks before heading back to class.

"all gone?" Lillian asked as Erin took her seat. She nodded and looked down in shame. She always hated it her little "nyu" but she really couldn't control it. Its only first block, the rest of the day will be a breeze, or at least she thought.

It was now the last class of the day, drama, she was nervous she had no faith in her acting abilities. She brushed it off she didn't want "those" to come back. She shook her head, cleared her thoughts, and walked in the door only to see Mr. Hiddleston once more.

"nyu" she covered her mouth as fast as she could but it was to late she had already caught his attention. Then she remembered, he taught literature, and that the literary teachers would also host a arts and humanities class like "drama." you've done it now Erin, of all the times, of all the people.

"oh, you, miss Erin, correct, your in my literary class, yes?" he ask

"yes, Nyu" she clasped her mouth again. Then she heard a familiar laugh "ehehehe" and she new who it belonged to. At that moment she lost it, she began to tear up.

"its not funny, nyu!" she yelled embarrassed and angry.

"I'm sorry" he said in a genuine tone. His voice was so perfect that it caused her to blush.

"nyu"

The rest of the class had gone well, Erin even signed up to be in the after school club on Wednesdays. When the bell rang everyone bolted out the door. Except for Erin who was called over to the desk.

"what did you want to see me about?, nyu" there it was again but she just couldn't control herself.

"its about that, what causes it?" he asked with that same concern in his voice.

"its nothing don't worry about it, nyu" she said as bluntly as she could

"are you sure"

"yes, nyu, don't worry about it" she said the last part sternly

"alright" he sighed "you're dismissed" and she was out of there faster than a lightning strike.

_ I'm never being late again._


	2. Chapter 2: Early

Early

Erin walked into school groggy and clearly exhausted. She couldn't sleep at all last night, she couldn't stop thinking about yesterdays incident. She got tired of waiting so she decided to ride to school again, at 6:00 even though class didn't start till 8:15. Luckily for her the doors were open.

She trudge into class to see it was completely empty, good, she thought as she took her seat at the fronton row or the class. She then slide the 'Complete Works of Shakespeare' book out of her bag and began to reread hamlet, it had always been one of her favorites.

"oh, you're here early" the familiar voice of Mr. Hiddleston hit her ears.

"I couldn't sleep, nyu" she replayed and continued to read her book.

"there's that sound again" he said with a somewhat cheery tone. Erin's brows furrowed, he was teasing her, she knew it and it pissed her of amnesty. But she held her tongue and continued on reading. Until she was once again interrupted, this time by her phone. _you just got Loki'd, you just got Loki'd~_

_ Damn it all!_

"hello, nyu" she answered in a clearly irritated tone

"don't be late today" the voice on the other end said almost singing, It was Lillian.

"I'm already here" she replied bluntly.

"what, really! Why" Lillian's voice boomed in her ear.

"I just am okay, nyu" they talked for a few more minutes until Erin finally hung up. She put her head on the desk as she sighed, she was so tired both physically and mentally. Before she could doze of she heard his voice again.

"cute" he chimed

"pardon"

"that noise, its so cute"

"I, um, nyu" damn it, she couldn't take it, he actually called her cute, and her face became flushed at that thought.

"I'm here" Lillian's voice sang cheery and loud. She ran over to Erin and place her forehead on hers.

"what are you doing, nyu?"

"well you don't seem to have a fever"

"I'm not sick, nyu" she pushed Lillian's face away from hers

"but you're so red"

"that, that's because…" she trailed off she couldn't admit that she was blushing, she wouldn't.

"what, why?"

"I'm hot, that's all, it's a bit warm today"

"are you going to be alright?"

"yeah, I just need to sit awhile is all"

"alright, so what-cha reading" Lillian picked up her book "oh this" she said in a uninterested tone

"its good"

"yeah, yeah, well I'm going to lunch want to come?"

Erin replied with a quick no before Lillian left the room waving. Erin looked up to see that her professor had been watching her.

_ why is he smiling like that?_

"what, nyu" she snapped, and he shock his head and went on shuffling papers.

_ Man, being early is way worse than being late._


End file.
